Gathering The Pieces
by FairyCreed
Summary: Book 2 Of my FOP SAGA! This story takes place after the events of: (Swirling Emotions)


A month has passed since Timmantha, Trixie and Chester have been dating. Everything was going great. Timmantha was attending school and hanging with her friends like usual, and she hasn't heard any new information from Jorgen yet so she continued life as always. After a day's worth of school and fun she decided to head back to the house where Trixie and Chester was waiting.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she opened the door. Chester and Trixie both looked out the kitchen and ran towards Timmantha. The each gave her a hug and a kiss.

"How was school today?" Trixie asked.

"Ok….just the usual, although it is a bit of a change to see Crocker treating me a little nicer though."

"Well it is because you're a girl now remember?" Chester said heading back in the kitchen. Timmantha sighed and slowly followed. On her way to sit at the table she grabbed a few napkins and placed them on the table. She then started to head towards the bathroom when she started to fell dizzy.

"Timmantha…is everything ok?" Chester asked as he put the food on the table and rush over to her. Timmantha nodded so she wouldn't make Chester worry. He had a strange feeling that something was off but he took her word and returned to setting the rest of the table. Trixie soon entered the kitchen and looked for Timmantha. She looked at Chester and he smiled which told her that she'll be back in a few.

In the bathroom Timmantha was felling even more dizzy and sick. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew it wasn't normal. As she left the bathroom her vision became blurry and she could barely keep her balance. She was hoping to reach the rail to help her keep stable, but she failed to find it and crashed to the floor.

Chester and Trixie were now eating dinner when they heard the noise. "What was that?" Trixie asked. Chester didn't say a word but bolted towards the bathroom to make sure nothing happened to Timmantha. When He arrived she was on the hallway floor in a deep sweat, and gasping for air.

"We have to help her!" Trixie yelled.

"I know but I'm trying everything I can." Trixie looked at him and saw his face which was filled with fear and anger. She has been with them for over a month now and only seen Chester's happy face and playful personality. She forgot how scary he can be if he's angered. "Damn I don't want to lose you Timmantha!" He said picking her up. He carried her to their room and laid her on the bed.

"Wanda poofed out of fish form to see what the commotion was all about. She looked at Chester and Trixie, then at Timmantha who was now laying on the bed soaked from the all the sweat. "What happened to her?" Wanda asked floating to Timmantha's side. Wanda was using her wand to try and find the cause of Timmantha's problem.

"I'm sorry Wanda, but I don't know how any of this happened. I mean she came home like she usually do and everything seemed fine. Next thing I know she went to the bathroom and we heard a noise. We went to see what it was only to find her in that state." He said as he turned away to walk out the room. Wanda looked at him then at Trixie. "Sweetie can you make sure he's ok?" Trixie nodded and went after Chester.

He was now sitting on the front porch looking up at the sky. "What happened to you Timmantha?" He thought. Even after a month of spending time with her and Trixie he has never felt so powerless. Negative thoughts started to fill his mind and he soon found himself thinking of what would happen to Timmantha if they couldn't find a way to help her. Sweat began to roll down his face and he was about to panic when Trixie put both of her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Chester you have to calm down. This isn't like you ya'know? Where's the goofy, lazy, loving Chester I've come to know?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Trixie…I just can't stand the thought of something happening to her and I can't do a darn thing to help. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you! You and Timmantha are my life now…well besides my dad and baseball." He said squeezing her hands. Trixie knew how he was feeling. Throughout their time together she has seen a lot of different sides of Chester she never knew, but whenever she or Timmantha was in trouble…he would always come to their aid.

"Chester…I know your mad, but that won't do any god for her. She would want you to remain strong. Chester removed Trixie's arms and stood up. He turned around and looked at her. She looked in his eyes and say what little life they had left. "I don't want to lose her…I just don't want to lose her." He said again as tears started to fall from his face. Trixie lost herself and grabbed Chester in a tight hug. Both of them fell to the ground.

Trixie never thought she would see the day when Chester would show this side of him. She hoped all three of them would be together, but now that Timmantha is unconscious, and Chester was in a complete mess, it seemed things would only get worse.

Later that night Trixie and Chester took a shower together. Trixie could see that Chester was still lifeless, but she didn't want him to give up hope. As the water was hitting her face she was happy, because they covered the tears that was now blending with them. After the shower she helped Chester settle down on the couch and put on a movie for him.

She headed upstairs in hopes Wanda had done something to help Timmantha return to normal. "How's it going?" She asked looking at Wanda who was now using her wand to pour power into Timmantha in hopes that would somehow help. "Not too good dear. I'm afraid what ever happened to her is something we just don't have the power to cure, but whatever it it…it's something I have never seen before." Wanda said as she weakly stopped the flow of magic that came from her wand.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Trixie asked walking towards Timmantha. Wanda didn't say anything because she didn't know that answer to that question. She knew there was some mysterious force behind this but she couldn't figure out what it was. "I'm sorry Trixie but I don't know. Timmantha has always found a way to pull through situations like these but this time I'm not too sure." She said floating back towards her fish bowl.

A month has passed since Cosmo disappeared and Wanda looked at Timmantha who was laying on the bed in a lifeless state. "I already lost my husband…I don't want to lose you too Timmantha!" Wanda thought as tears fell from her face. Just as she was about to turn into a fish and call it a night a familiar voice echoed in the distance.

"Don't give up…you have to keep fighting Wanda. You know as well as I do, it can't end her!" Wanda looked around to see where the voice was coming from only to find out no one else was around except for her Timmantha and Trixie. "Then what am I supposed to do? I have tried magic, and I don't know anything or anyone else who can help!" She said crying out. Trixie turned to Wanda to see who she was talking to but didn't see anyone else.

She thought Wanda was just talking to herself due to the stress of what's been happening with Timmantha. Wanda just slowly floated above the bowl when she heard the voice again. "Wanda…you love Timmantha and you would do anything to save her, but the first time you couldn't you'd give up?"

Wanda knew the voice was right. She couldn't give up but she didn't know what to do. "I know you know what to do, because it's you." The voice said. Wanda finally knew whose voice she was hearing. It was Cosmo's. She quickly looked around the room in order to find him but had no luck. She looked around again to find no one else. After a few minutes she put her hands over her face to cover the tears that were uncontrollably falling.

Here she could finally hear the voice of the one she loved after so long but she couldn't even see him. Cosmo…where are you? She cried. A figure Appeared behind her and put his arms around her body. "I don't know where I am but I know that Timmantha needs you more than ever."

Wanda turned her head to see a light image of Cosmo that looked more like a projection. She thought it was a dream but the warmth she felt from his arms felt real, and that was enough for her. "Cosmo…what am I supposed to do? Something's wrong with Timmantha, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" She cried out again.

"Of course you know what to do, you just haven't thought of it yet." He said with a light chuckle. Wanda thought it over for a few seconds and realized what that there was one more thing she could try. "Thank you Cosmo…thank you so much." Cosmo let go of Wanda and nodded with a smile on his face. The projection of him was about to fade away when Wanda reached out and grabbed it. She looked up at her husband's face with sadness.

"Wanda….don't worry about me. I know I'm an idiot and all but I can handle myself for now. So don't worry ok? Just focus on our god-child ok?" He said. Wanda nodded with a relief to once again hear Cosmo's voice. And with those last words the projection faded away. With Cosmo's words in Wanda's heart she floated down to Trixie.

"Hun….if we can't use magic to help her, then we'll use something else." Trixie looked confused at what she was hearing.

"Wanda…what do you have in mind?" Trixie asked looking back at Timmantha. Wanda floated towards Timmantha, she moved her fingers across her hair and with a sigh she replied: "We're going to need A.J's help." Trixie was shocked at the words that were coming from Wanda's mouth. "I know what you're thinking but right now he's the last one we can count on!"

Trixie looked at her and back at Timmantha. She that he only child in her entire school who exceled at everything study-related was Timmantha's friend. 'If you truly thing this is the right thing to do…then I'll trust you."

Wanda gave her a hug and thanked her. "I'll be back in a bit, just please watch over her and Chester ok. Trixie nodded, and with a poof, Wanda was gone.

**It's been a while guys. I'm back with the new Chapter of book 2 in my FOP SAGA XD. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and know there's more to come.**

**On a more series note…**

**(What happened to Timmantha?)**

**(How will A.J take the news?)**

**(Will Chester be able to recover from these shocking turn of events?)**

**Find out all this and more in the next chapter of: **

**Gathering The Pieces – chapter 2: A Deadly Message**


End file.
